1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a magenta toner, a developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
Currently, a method of visualizing image information by forming an electrostatic latent image and developing this latent image, such as an electrophotography method, is used in various fields. In this method, the entire surface of a photoreceptor (latent image holding member) is charged, an electrostatic latent image is formed by laser exposure on the photoreceptor surface according to image information, a toner image is formed by developing this electrostatic latent image with a developer including a toner, and this toner image is finally transferred and fixed to the surface of a recording medium, whereby an image is formed.
The toner used for the electrophotography method is generally prepared by a kneading and pulverizing method in which a thermoplastic resin is molten and kneaded together with a pigment, a charge control material, a release agent, and a magnetic material, followed by cooling, and then finely pulverized and classified.